


Simple Pleasures

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, M/M, Remember how awesome things were after Repeal when Merlin could practice magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: From a prompt of Merlioske, in gratitude for her inspiration, support, and invaluable friendship. What a year, huh?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
